Sibling Rivalry: The Other Son of Neptune
by Jeo Valdace
Summary: Step-siblings are never perfect, especially when it comes to Percy and Triton. Leave it to Percy to spread chaos across the camp as Triton is forced upon land. Will they ever get along? Reconstruction of Sibling Rivalries by Bobby Drake
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I don't know if some of you have ever read Sibling Rivalries. But if you do remember reading it, I am truly sorry for discontinuing it. The main reason why was because during the last month of summer 2011, I had many things to do before returning back for my Senior year. Then I found out about The Hunger Games and wanted to do fanfics on that. Which left Sibling Rivalries to be discontinued. Again I'm sorry for that, but I will make a story that I quite similar to that. Sorry for keeping all your hopes up for updating!**

**Chapter One: The Iris Message**

The camp entrance stood before me as I gazed upon it. It's so great to be back again for another summer of chariot racing, capture the flag, bonfires, and sing-along's. Okay well maybe not so much for the sing-along parts. When I walked through the entrance of the camp, I felt refreshed as I entered camp borders, gazing over the cabins as I made my way deeper in.

Despite all the recent summers that included invasion of the camp by Luke's army, I'd say that life here has turned back to normal. Well, sort of. We're still trying to recover all the damage that has been done to some of the outskirts of the ring of the cabins.

Other than that, I'm confident that this summer will be the best, without any further interruptions of any invasions, monsters, empousai, or dead Titan lords. That is until I received an Iris message from my father down from his underwater kingdom. Let me tell you what happened.

I walked into my cabin after meeting up with Annabeth at the Athena cabin to greet her and to tell her that I'm back for the summer. We exchanged hugs. Unfortunately, she was on cabin inspection duty for the day so she had to do the errands she was assigned. When I got into the cabin, after placing my backpack on my bunk, the fountain started glowing. An Iris message, I thought. I walked over to the fountain and tossed one drachma to activate the message (don't ask me where I got the drachma because it will remind me of the time we visited Medusa). When the message was activated, my father appeared on the screen.

"Dad?" I said.

"Percy! Nice to see you back at camp again," Poseidon replied.

"It's nice to be back. But um, what's with the Iris message? Is it something important?"

"Well, you see… uh…"

"Don't tell me it's another prophecy that involves us having to kill monsters that are threatening to destroy human—"

"No no, it's absolutely nothing close to that. We've been keeping an eye on the Oracle and so far, not a single prophecy is yet to be announced. So that's a good thing. The reason I called was concerning Triton."

I blinked. And then blinked again. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing, it's just that… Okay here's the thing. Your mother and I have spoken to each other and—"

"You stopped by the apartment? When was—"

"That doesn't matter. Anyway, I spoke with Sally and we both agreed to have you and Triton stay together for the summer. For you two to get along. Bond. Make a brotherly connection. Something like that. Get to know each other."

"Are you insane? The guy's a total douche!"

"I heard that!" a voice in the background could be heard somewhere around my dad. The voice sounded like a young teenage boy. I'm guessing it was Triton.

"Percy, there's no need for this name-calling."

"Dad, you've got to be joking. It's going to ruin my whole summer! I've had everything planned. I was going to have fun with Grover and Annabeth—"

"You can have fun with them, along with Triton. Look Percy, I know how hard this may sound. But I thought that it would be best for my two sons to get along. To make you two feel more at ease with each other. And believe me when I say I will revoke your visitation to the camp for this summer if you refuse me and Triton."

I stood silent for a moment. Why was he going to do this now? Why did my mom agree to this arrangement? She knows how much I dislike him. Maybe we should arrange for her and Amphitrite to be locked down in a hotel for next summer so she'll know how I feel!

"Father, I do not wish to go and live with that cretin!" Triton exclaimed over the sea god.

"Triton, you will do as I say or I too will cancel the coronation ball and send you to the forges with Tyson." Triton grumbled.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid camp."

"That's the—"

"_Please deposit one drachma to continue this message._"

I tossed another drachma into the fountain. Don't ask where I get them.

"—on this, Percy?" My dad asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, dad. What was that?"

"I said are we clear on the whole situation?"

I sighed. Having Triton over for the summer doesn't describe the best summer ever. I had everything planned out. Grover and I were suppose to go camping in the woods for one week. Annabeth and I had weekly training practices every Monday and Wednesday. I even have to prepare for the Pegasus Chariot Race that is going to take place towards the end of the summer. Triton is going to ruin that all for me. I sighed, grunted, and cursed under my breath before replying to my dad.

"Fine. Yeah, whatever."

"Good. I'm sorry, Percy. But this is for your own good and for Triton's good as well. Who knows, maybe by the end of this summer, you and Triton will become the best siblings a god could ever asked for."

Yeah, if I don't kill him first.

"No promises," I said.

"Alright, then. I will escort Triton to camp tomorrow morning. So be sure to be there, and bring Chiron, too. I informed him of my coming and the situation."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes, for now."

"Okay. Bye dad."

"See you tomorrow, Percy."

The Iris message dissolved into the water. Thank you dad for running my summer.

**Author's Note: So, that was a really short chapter. I hope you all liked it. Give me ALERTS so that I know you guys still want to read the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to post this up. My grandmother's 4****th**** year death anniversary was happening so I had to get away for a bit. Also, I got a new Galaxy S2 for my graduation present so now I can be updating faster :D Yay for wireless! Haha anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Arrival**

I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was what Triton might do when he comes, and how he will ruin my summer forever. I love my dad, but he just went too far with this. I hate Triton because one, he's so conceited. Just because he's a prince of the sea doesn't mean he can come on land and still act like he's royalty. No. You're entering MY territory. Therefore, I am the royalty around here.

Err… something like that. I'm not actually royalty. Or wait, am I? Since my dad is a king, does that make me a prince, too? Eh, I'll just shrug off the thought for now.

It's currently 5am. I have only managed to sleep for one hour. The cold wind woke me up, and I was kind of shivering. I grabbed my hoodie and went outside onto the boardwalk near the lake that was close to my cabin. You know, I think I would've been much happier if dad sent Tyson over. Tyson is way cooler than Triton and he's more fun to hang around. Plus, all my friends like him, despite the fact that he's a strong one eyed Cyclops. Who cares, he's my brother and I'm proud to have him as my brother.

Triton on the other hand, I don't consider him as my brother. Even though we are technically half brothers thanks to my father, I don't consider him as family. Not only do I hate him, I hate Amphitrite, too. She treats me like I'm some sort of deformed creature. Newsflash! I'm not the one who has two tails sticking out of my hips!

I heard a knock on my cabin. I turned around and saw Annabeth leaning against a pole at the entrance. I move over to her and smile.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," she greeted.

"Morning, Owlhead. What made you get up this early?" I said.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna miss the coming of your lovable brother."

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"News travels in unexpected ways, Percy. Even at Olympus, the gods knows what's going on. They use telepathy for gossip sometimes when they speak to us. My mother told me about it."

"Wow, does the whole camp know?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Ugh. I rolled my eyes and sank my arms.

"Great, so what. Is everyone gonna watch too?"

"Well I don't know about that. But I told Grover to meet us here so that we'd be standing next to you when he comes. Not everyone gets to experience the presence of the sea king."

"Maybe."

Time flew by quickly. Before I knew it, the sun was already rising. I'm guessing that it was turning six o'clock already. I wonder what time my dad will be coming to drop off Triton. It's kind of weird though, again. Having the both of us in the same place together. All in all, Triton is not meant for being on land. I don't care if he can change his tails into legs, which is although cool in a way. But still.

"Percy, look!" Annabeth exclaimed. She was pointing out to the lake where the sun was already rising. I tried to block it out of my eyes. I saw the water bubbling and going back and forth more stronger than usual. Great, that's probably a sign that my dad's almost here.

I looked around and I saw Grover and Chiron coming down into my cabin and out to the lake. I gave Grover and Chiron a nod as I turned back to watch the rising of my dad.

What I saw was unbelievably mind bobbling. A chariot rose above the water. It looked like it was intricately carved out of sea coral and there were shiny shells engraved on the rim of the chariot. Hippocampi were pulling the chariot onto shore. There, standing majestically in the front of the chariot, holding tridents, almost identical to each other, was my dad and Triton. My dad's crown glistened in the morning sun. I didn't see a crown on Triton's head. Wonder what he did to get it confiscated. They were in swimming trunks and had no shirts on. I rolled my eyes. Show-offs. The chariot pulled onto the dock and docked itself on the left side.

"Percy!" my dad greeted. "Good to see you again, son. How's Sally?"

I slipped my hands into my hoodie. "She's good, she's good."

"That's good to hear." He looked at Chiron. "Chiron, I hope you can forgive me as my arrival was short notice. I just had to do it in the morning since I have other duties and errands to attend to."

"Not a problem, Poseidon. It's a great pleasure to be in your presence." Chiron said.

"As are you, brother."

"AHEM!" Triton exclaimed. Jesus, sorry you're not getting some attention.

"Oh yes, Triton. I forgot you were with me. Well off you go then. Percy, please lend your brother some clothes to put on."

"Just as long as you stop acknowledging us as brothers."

"Very well, then. I want to thank you. You're going to have a great summer. You just don't know it yet."

I nodded. "If you say so."

Triton got off the chariot, trident in hand. He bursted through me, Annabeth, and Grover and went straight into the cabin. "THIS is where you live in? You poor cretin, you!"

I grunted and rolled my eyes. "You really expect me to deal with THAT this whole summer?" I asked Poseidon.

"Come on, Percy. You'll get along just fine. Now, I must get back to my kingdom. Tyson is fixing up the arcade and I miss playing Pac-Man. I wish you all the best. And Percy, don't do anything stupid."

"No promises," I said as I crossed my arms.

Poseidon gave a last wave goodbye before he pulled out of the dock and went straight under water into the horizon until he was down under for good. Great, my worst summer starts here. I could here things moving around the cabin. Triton better not be touching any of MY stuff or he'll get it. I heard chuckling next to me. I looked at Annabeth and Grover, who were laughing silently and looked at me like my face looked priceless.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing." Grover said.

"Better be."

"Ah, this is going to be one interesting summer," Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes and motioned them to the cabin. From then on, I knew I was going to suffer. Thanks, Dad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **hey guys, I'm back writing another chapter! I hope this one's a little longer than the first two. But I don't know because I'm still working on Chapter 3 for Falling For My Best Friend. I think I need to change the title. Any suggestions? Tell me in the review section.

**Chapter Three: Archery**

As I expected, Triton completely messed up my cabin. What made me even more upset was that she broke my trident in half. That was probably the end for me. He's only been here for five minutes and he's already wrecking my stuff.

"Who in the world do you think you are coming in here and wrecking my stuff?" I exclaimed.

"Well, your trident was far too grotesque, I thought I'd spare you mercy so you wouldn't have to look at it again," he said, letting out an evil laughter as he exited out of the cabin.

I grumbled. I wanted to drown him. Oh wait, I forgot. He's a fish. So, that won't work. I looked outside the front of my cabin and noticed that most of the campers were already up and running their regular activities and duties. Annabeth and Grover were outside at the back talking about something. I motioned them to come over here.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it, Percy?"

"Triton, he has to go. But I know he won't, and if I let him go, it will only make my summer even worse. So, how do we make this the worst for him to make him leave by his own will?"

"Are you saying that you're brewing a plan?" Grover asked.

"Exactly."

"Percy, your dad will squish you if this ends badly." Annabeth scolded.

"I don't care, I just want him out of here. He doesn't belong in our world, let alone walk on it."

"Well, make a plan later. We've got archery coming up."

After gearing up and getting our bows and arrows, we headed over to the archery range for practice. Annabeth was already there. Grover was picking apples with Juniper along the trees, but he was still watching us. And unfortunately for, Triton was there, his blue skin turned into normal human skin. Wow, so cool, I thought in a sarcastic way.

Chiron gave us the simple instructions of today's lesson. Today we were going to be learning how to shoot at far distances, which would be a great defense and offense if there was ever an upcoming war. The targets were moved into a big open field that were at least thirty feet away. It was hard to see the bull's eye but I could still see the target.

"Knock your arrows!" Chiron ordered. We loaded our bows with an arrow and aimed directly towards the target and waited for Chiron's signal to announce that the area around us were clear. But Triton had other plans. After he loaded his bow, he didn't wait for Chiron's instruction. His bow went flying straight towards the target, but a gust of wind made it miss, letting the arrow ricochet off the edge and bouncing it towards the tree where Juniper and Grover were at.

Fortunately, it hit neither of them. But it did pierce a branch just a few feet above Grover. Grover cursed at Triton and told him to watch himself before he kicks him with his hooves.

"Shut up, satyr! Go and shower!" Triton exclaimed. A bunch of people laughed at Triton's comment, while me, Annabeth, Grover Juniper, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Jason, Leo, Thalia, and Silena just looked and glared at him. Clarisse, however, was laughing with the others. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Chiron, who looked furious.

"Triton, you're excused for the rest of the day. Go back to your cabin and stay there, so that there will be no more close fatalities caused by you."

Everyone was all "oooooh" as Triton grumbled to himself as he began walking back to the cabin. That's when the rest of us snickered as he walked by. I laughed out loud because, well what can I say, I'm a rebel. As Triton left, we went back to shooting arrows at our targets. I managed to hit the two most inner rings, scoring me more points than Thalia, but not even close to Annabeth's as she hit a bull's eye with all five arrows.

"Just my luck," I cursed. Annabeth laughed and nudged me.

"You'll get me next time, Seaweed Brain."

"That's what you said last week."

As the sun began to set, the campers were already filling up the dining pavilion where they served a plethora of foods and drinks. I loved this time of the day. It kind of reminds me of those social events and parties you'd see on television channel, I forgot what it was called.

Ii headed back to my cabin to change into new clothes began I was soaking wet from showering in the lake after archery. Triton was in there, cleaning and polishing his trident with a white cloth. I guessed he sensed my presence, or he probably heard my squeaking slippers. He turned and gave me a look of disgust and turned back to his business.

"Oh, you're here."

"Who else is going to be in here, Fish Stick."

He grumbled under his breath as I changed into jeans and a camp shirt before heading out of the cabin. "Have fun polishing, I'm sure that's probably what you're most good at."

"Shut up, cretin!"

I laughed to myself as I began walking to the dining pavilion. I couldn't wait to talk about the plan I was stirring in my head. It's going to be diabolical. NO, it's going to be phenomenal. Triton won't even know it hit him until, well, it hits him. I can't wait to plan it out with the gang. I'm sure they hate him too. Just by the look on their faces today during archery, I could tell that they weren't really taken with him. Hey, on the bright side, they're all on my side, and maybe I can ask them to help me plan out some stuff for Triton. This is going to be one interesting summer.


End file.
